<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【勋澈】Gypsy by healerqi_only_one</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939309">【勋澈】Gypsy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/healerqi_only_one/pseuds/healerqi_only_one'>healerqi_only_one</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/healerqi_only_one/pseuds/healerqi_only_one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm a man without a home, but I think with you I can spend my life, and you'll be my little Gypsy princess."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【勋澈】Gypsy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>李知勋在尘土飞扬的公路边上招手招了快有半个小时了，旁边是他可怜兮兮的抛了锚的二手小破车。晃了晃酸掉的右手臂，顺便把松松垮垮掉到大臂处的毛衣袖子扯回原位。</p>
<p>又一辆越野车毫不留恋地从他面前开过，还喷了一屁股臭烘烘的尾气在他脸上。李知勋被熏的皱起了鼻子，等这阵呛死人的味道散去之后甚至还咳了几声。狼狈地蹲回车边上靠着快被太阳晒化了的车门，李知勋心想，这年头怎么一个乐意助人的都没有，我明明都把衣服裹得好好的尽量不露出肌肉来了，还看起来那么凶吗居然一辆车都不肯停。</p>
<p>掏出碎了屏的手机，它同样看起来破破烂烂的有些狼狈，正如同这场临时起意的叛逃一般。只是温度稍微低了那么一些，半个小时之前，随着屏幕几下不正常的闪烁，和应用程序的意外退出，手机就被冻到没了电。</p>
<p>李知勋也没抱什么希望，这手机从来就爱在关键时刻给他掉链子，包括但不限于在超市买了大包小裹的东西，结果在结账的时候付款软件拼命闪退直至手机卡死，所以不得不尴尬地笑着和收银人员说不好意思这些都不要了。还有那次约到好不容易才答应出来吃饭的学长，结果又是在还没见到人的时候就疯狂掉电直至关机，最后当然是找不到人放了学长鸽子。</p>
<p>试着长按着开机键看看有没有可能天降奇迹，在手机被自己揣在内兜里最贴近皮肤的地方暖了半个小时之后，有没有生还的希望。</p>
<p>显然没有。</p>
<p>算了。李知勋想，自己从来就不是会有好运气的人，祈祷手机还能开机不如祈祷赶紧有一辆车愿意停下来载他一程。再说了，就算能开机，也保证会在打电话求救的时候再次被无情切断。</p>
<p>就在李知勋蹲着发呆的时候，听到一阵刹车声。李知勋赶紧站起身来，搓搓有点发麻的大腿。</p>
<p>车窗里一颗毛绒绒的脑袋探了出来，黑色的不过眉刘海下面是一双又灵又大的眼睛，即使还隔着一段距离都会觉得他睫毛密的看起来像是后天种植的一般。李知勋皱着眉想，这张脸好像有点眼熟，但是想不起来是在哪里见过了，不过或许是因为全天下的帅哥都帅的相似吧。</p>
<p>“嘿！需要帮忙吗？“ 大眼睛开口，”你的车看起来出了点问题。“</p>
<p>“能载我一程吗？就到附近的镇上就行。“ 这个时候就算认生也不得不赶快开口求助了，好不容易有这么一个人愿意停车看看他这个倒霉鬼，”呃...还得麻烦您借我一下手机打电话叫拖车公司，我手机没电了。“ 李知勋两指捏着那个碎屏手机晃了晃给大眼睛看。</p>
<p>“没问题，上来吧。“ </p>
<p>大眼睛笑起来的样子看着爽朗极了，应该是个健谈的人，这样路上就不用担心因为气氛太过尴尬而冷场了。李知勋把自己的小手提箱拎上后备箱的时候想。</p>
<p>崔胜澈按开了后备箱的开关之后本来还想着下车来帮他提一下箱子，看到露出的小臂肌肉和隐约绷紧的胸肌之后开始明白自己的担心是多余的。</p>
<p>崔胜澈果然像李知勋想的一样健谈，互相交换了年龄姓名之类的信息之后就开始有一搭没一搭地同他搭话，问题也都得体又不越界，只在这趟旅途的范围内聊开。</p>
<p>在交代了自己的职业是棒球选手之后得到了意料之中的惊呼，崔胜澈还念叨着他之前还去给什么什么比赛开过球...哦不，是他朋友去开的球。既然对方小心翼翼地纠正了他的“口误“，李知勋便也不再深究，不过确实开始在脑海里试着搜寻这张脸。</p>
<p>既然能去棒球比赛开球，那怕不是什么有名气的人吧，这样一张脸，或许是拍过些戏的小明星，要么就是风头正盛的偶像吧，李知勋平时也不怎么关注艺人，加上他脸盲的厉害，就算偶尔注意到了哪位也会不出三分钟就被脑海里的橡皮擦抹掉。</p>
<p>不过这位崔胜澈xi开车的样子还真的挺帅的。李知勋偷偷在谈话的间隙里用余光打量他。</p>
<p>如果真的在哪场比赛前见过他的话，凭这张脸的话还真应该留得下深刻印象才是。</p>
<p>避开了对对方职业的询问，李知勋绞着脑汁想了一个新话题，“您这是要去自驾旅行吗？“</p>
<p>两组对话的间隙已经有些长了，崔胜澈拧开了车载广播来缓解气氛，CD碟里流淌出的音乐倒很识相的格外适合这场相遇，听起来是适合在公路狂奔时候的歌，“So I just packed my baggage and said goodbye to my family and friends, and took a road to nowhere on my own...“</p>
<p>“是，倒也不是。“ 崔胜澈摇开半扇车窗，鼓点分明的旋律吐着音符向车窗外蹦跳着，”说是逃亡比较合适。“</p>
<p>“逃亡？“ 这个在当下时代听起来格外有年代感的词汇让李知勋不由得反问出声。</p>
<p>“一个养着十二个弟弟的可怜哥哥的逃亡。“</p>
<p>“啊...那您母亲...蛮厉害的。“</p>
<p>崔胜澈扑哧笑出了声。</p>
<p>他笑起来的样子很好看啊。李知勋想。像是太阳一样。</p>
<p>李知勋倒是愿意加深这场叛逃，就是不知道崔胜澈是否愿意了。</p>
<p>往往是临时起意的话脱口而出才不需要勇气，反复咀嚼斟酌过后的反而很难开口，“哥...笑起来真的很漂亮。”</p>
<p>崔胜澈看起来像是习惯了被夸奖一样，并没出现李知勋想象中的不好意思的样子，只是笑得更加开怀，斜睨了他一眼打趣道，“那你可能得再忍忍了。”</p>
<p>“我有一点洁癖，要洗澡的。“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>汽车旅馆。</p>
<p>到达的时候已经是傍晚，崔胜澈开来的车的车灯闪了几下后熄灭在雾蒙蒙的夜色里，稍微又降了些温，崔胜澈的脸色看起来更白了些。在一楼前台递上去各自的证件后，从笑得令人疑惑的老板娘手里接过钥匙后收到了意料之中的叮嘱。</p>
<p>房间隔音不那么好，要叫的话小点儿声。</p>
<p>崔胜澈如他所说的一样在进了房间之后就直奔浴室，不过倒是速战速决，李知勋感觉自己坐在床边没发上多久呆崔胜澈就洗好出来了，还带着一点没擦干的滴滴答答的水珠。</p>
<p>李知勋也很快清洗干净，围着浴巾出来的时候崔胜澈正撅在床上自顾自地玩着他的小玩具。</p>
<p>这旅馆虽建在小镇上，外面看起来还是幢老旧的上了年纪的建筑，但内饰确是精心装饰过的，碎花墙纸像是六十年代末的那种花纹，难得看起来有着很好的配色审美。</p>
<p>崔胜澈的脊椎线格外好看，李知勋伏在他背上的时候还有心情分心去欣赏面前人的肉体，毕竟做这事儿除了生理上的快感，能同时碰上洗涤眼睛的程度的人，可并不容易。</p>
<p>李知勋一只手扯着小玩具的线让它在崔胜澈身体里出来又进去，另一只手借着润滑撸动着崔胜澈的前端，崔胜澈猫腰往自己的身下看了一眼，还在呻吟的间隙抽空夸了一句“你的手指真好看”。</p>
<p>李知勋弯下身子顺着崔胜澈的脊椎骨一路舔上去，舔到蝴蝶骨，咬着背部和颈部连接处的脊椎骨。从床头柜上够来刚刚在楼下便利店买的廉价红酒，从蝴蝶骨中间往下倾倒，看着暗红色的液体顺着脊椎骨的凹陷往下流，在每个像是小月牙的凹槽里积出一个水涡。</p>
<p>红色最衬白皮了不是吗。</p>
<p>像是雪地里未干的血迹，又血腥又色情。</p>
<p>李知勋一边摆腰顶弄着一边舔着崔胜澈后背上没流干净的红酒，吸到脊椎骨的凹槽的时候还会发出嘬嘬的水声，缓缓退出来再倏地一下猛地插到最深处，掰着他的脑袋半含半咽地吮吸殷红的唇瓣，交换一个酒意满满的的吻，让多余的酒液顺着嘴角下巴淌下去，滴落在锁骨上，红白相衬，像极了李知勋在崔胜澈身上留下的吻痕。</p>
<p>结束之后崔胜澈窝在李知勋怀里喘着气——其实本不该这样亲密的。</p>
<p>不过是露水情缘而已，但崔胜澈不安分的小手指在李知勋胸肌腹肌上画着圈圈，弄得他痒痒的。</p>
<p>心也痒痒的。</p>
<p>崔胜澈翻身过去捞过他的手机来，打开音乐播放器开始放歌。</p>
<p>还是刚刚车上那首歌，看来他不是随意开了广播，CD碟也是这首手机里也是这首，真的蛮爱听的样子。</p>
<p>李知勋的手机也差不多充好电了，崔胜澈揪着李知勋的手指解锁他的手机屏幕，然后自顾自地把自己的电话号码输进去，抬头看见李知勋玩味的表情，一嘟嘴，“嘁，还不许好吃下次再来吗？”</p>
<p>许许许，当然许。</p>
<p>“I'm a man without a home, but I think with you I can spend my life, and you'll be my little Gypsy princess."</p>
<p>你不是说这是一场逃亡吗，那收拾好你的行囊，做我的小小流浪公主，让我也加入这次叛逃吧。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>